Harry Potter Professional Monster Hunter
by iampebble
Summary: Harry Potter is hit by the Killing curse but is turned into a squib. The Witchers are squibs made to fight monsters enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Professional Monster Hunter**

 **PART 1**

 **CHAPTER 1**

For as long as there had been magic in the world there had been dangerous magical creatures. And for as long as there have been monsters, there have been monster hunters. At first it was just humans and the other races trying their best to drive back the horde that descended, however it didn't take long to learn that the best they could muster just wasn't good enough.

Then one day about 300 years after the advent of magic and monsters a human alchemist found a way to give ordinary humans a small amount of magic, and learned ways to turn the body of those who underwent the potions to be more effective to combat the monsters. And so the profession of Witchery was born. These warriors, who became known as Witchers, were limited because no one wanted to give a child up to join their ranks, and because of the mutations their bodies underwent they lost the ability to have children of their own.

After they learned that the best age for the children to under go the Trials, what the Witcher Schools called the potions and physical training, was 13 they started to look in orphanages for those that would be the new generation. For a while this worked and even though the Trials had a mortality rate of 85% the ranks started to swell. And over the next millinium this trend would continue.

It was in early in the 11th century when things changed once again. The ordinary people started to not be able to see the monsters for what they were. What was also weird is that the monsters started to attack the mundanes less and less. That meant that they had to adapt to finding the magical people easier and even though the magicals were better suited to fighting them they still lost to many.

That was when four magicals, in what would later be known as Scotland, would find the best candidates for the Witchers. These four, who were brothers and sisters, came to be the Founders of Hogwarts School, the first ever magic only school. Salazar, the eldest of the four, had a son that was born without the ability to use magic, what was known as a squib. In a desperate attempt to keep the magic in his line alive he took the Child to the leader of the Wolf school in what would be Great Britan, when his child was 11. He begged the man to take his son and make him a Witcher.

For a reason lost to history the man took the child and decided to start to teach him potions and how track and identify different monsters. This went on until the child, His name was Vesimir, was 13. And young Vesimir took to the mutations like a duck to water. He still wasn't capable of using wand magic but he had the strongest Signs that had ever been seen. It was this event, that pointed the magical world to who could save them.

From there on out squibs were no longer a disapointment to families, they were points of pride. Following the way that Vesimir was trained, and so that the kids didn't feel left behind, the Witcher Schools started to take 11 year olds to teach the non-physical portion of their future profession. Many of the magical worlds greatest hero's from then on were Witchers, like Geralt of Rivia the man that saved the world from an envasion of elves from a different world.

There had been many different "Dark Lords" through out history and they always had one thing that set them apart. Herpo the Foul, was as his name said the most Foul. Grindlewald is known as the Greatest, for he came the closest to taking over the world. And the current "Dark Lord" was indisputedly the most powerful. The Witcher Schools, until the time of Voldemort, had been untouched and thus stayed out of much of the fighting.

Earlier in the year Voldemort had attacked the yearly Gathering, the one time of year when most Witchers would be in one place. Even as tough as they were not many survived that night except for those that were out on jobs. After that they started to fight to kill the "Death Eaters" as Voldemorts followers called themselves. It was on Halloween that all this came to a stop. Voldemort had targeted the Potter family, and was looking to kill them all, even little baby Harry.

For some reason that couldn't be said, he survived the Killing curse, Avada Kedavra. This however had never been done before but there was one side effect to it. He was now a squib, even though he had been such a powerful child, his accidental magic was insanely strong, having been known to turn peoples hair different colors, summon toys, wandlessly being able to lift a grown man into the air, he even flew without a broom one time! Now all that potential was locked into his body unable to get even a whisp out.

And thus the future was changed, with The-Boy-Who-Lived going to be trained as a Witcher...Well the future was obviously going to be an interesting place.

 **CHAPTER 2**

"This court finds you guilty of Accessory of murder on two counts, and tweleve counts of Murder of a Muggle. Mr. Pettigrew what do you have to say for yourself?" The Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore asked the defendant.

Said defendant was Peter Pettigrew, one time friend of the Potters that betrayed them to Voldemort. It had been a little over a month since the tragedy that left young Harry Potter without his parents and it had been basically a media circus.

The first big thing was that Sirius Black wasn't the Secret Keeper for the Potters like they had been telling everyone. That through a lot of people for a loop however when he went to Alastor Moody, a decorated and celebrated Auror, telling him that it was Peter and that he should go and find him. Of course being the person Moody was he followed the trail rather easily and when he trapped Peter, the man yelled that it was all Sirius' fault that James and Lily Potter were dead. When Moody, knowing that very few were in the know about their deaths, said that Peter had to come with him, the idiot fired a blasting curse into the street hitting a gas main that was there.

The resulting explosion knocked Peter out and killed the tweleve muggles that he was being charged for. The second big thing was that the Longbottom Family were attacked a week after the Potters by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. Junior was another traitor to the Order of the Pheonix, the vigilante group ran by Dumbledore to fight the Death Eaters. He was the Longbottom Secret Keeper until two months before switching it to Marleen Mckinnon who he then killed so that he could tell others about where the Longbottoms were and then tortured them into insanity.

Then there was a large ruckus with what to do about little Harry, what with him becoming a squib even if his magic reserves were still the size of a first year. Then because of how he had no living blood relatives he was almost sent to his muggle Aunt, Petunia Dursley but Sirius put his foot down to Dumbledore as Harry's godfather. He would take the little tyke and raise him.

Back to the trial however, Peter didn't look like he was going to answer until, "The Dark Lord will return! He will and when he does he will be more fearsome than ever before, He has powers that you can't comprehend! And when he is back he will reward me for staying true! HE WILL RETURN!"

Dumbledore motioned for the Auror next to Peter stun him and after he fell quite, "Mr. Pettigrew will serve life in Azkabans highest security wing. He will never have a chance for parole and will be visted yearly to interagate him on what he just said." After that he banged his gavel and closed out the trial.

After he got through the throngs of people trying to get an interview with him, he disapperated to out side a Cottage on the top of a cliff. He went up and knocked on the door and waited for Sirius to answer.

When Sirius opened the door he was holding Harry with a smile on his face, however when he saw it was Dumbledore he frowned, "Come in Headmaster, we can talk in the kitchen I was just about to put Harry to bed. He just ate and I have to make something for me now. Do you want anything?" He said before turning around and going to a room at the back of the hall, he came out without Harry and went to the Kitchen where there was tea and two large plates full of food.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked a house elf from Hogwarts to pop us over something," Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "I am sure you know why I am here, Peter is going to be in Azkaban for life. He also said some very troubling things. . . He hinted that Voldemort would be back someday and that made me go back to my thinking of putting. ."

He was cut off when Sirius said sharply, "He will NOT be going to that woman and her home! You have no say in this matter! I know you have your heart in the right place but no one, NO ONE, knows where this cottage is except for you and me. And I will have someone put a Fidilus on it, it alread has the Black family Wards and even a few War Wards."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "When did you get War Wards? How did you get them they are thought to be lost?" At that statement Sirius smirked and finished up his food. "What can I say, Dark though the name may be, Dark may the majority of the magic in my family, we did have some very interesting Old Magic. However only the head of house may have it and as much as he hated my grandfather never disowned me so when he died I became Head."

The elder of the two nodded with a twinkle in his eyes, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be to bad to leave the Potter here. "Alright you won't hear me say another word about putting Harry somewhere else. I do ask that you let me visit every now and then though?" Sirius nods and says of course and Dumbledore continues, "So it has been confirmed that Harry is a squib now?"

Sirius looked down a little sadly before he smiled very widely, "Yes I took him to the School of the Wolf, I have a friend that let me in. Took him to Master Witcher Geralt and he put him through a few tests. Harry isn't what we would call a normal squib by any means." He takes a gulp of his tea finishing it off.

"First off he has a very, VERY, large magical core. Which as you know is different than most squibs. Thing is its not that it can't be drug out of it, in fact it comes willing when called on by someone. But it just doesn't leave the core unless there is a path for it to follow. All the paths that magic go to in mages are gone." Sirius smiles even wider at Dumbledores astonished face, "Thats not all, he replinishes his magic much faster than anyone else, and because he has no paths for it to follow you can't pick him up with locating spells or revealing spells unless someone else is pulling on it then he looks like a bloody supernova."

Getting some more tea he smiles and nods at Dumbledore, and then said old man smiles back, "So how will this affect the Trials? Will they still work?" Dumbledore was taken aback when Sirius laughed loudly.

"We know that they will still work, he isn't the first squib without paths for their magic, in fact Geralt was one that didn't have pathways and the potions worked better on him than anyone else, just as the other ones that had that problem." Sirius shakes his head slightly in thought. "In fact Geralt believes that with his magic so strong he may be able to do a lot more than just the Signs that Witchers use."

Dumbledore smiles even wider and nods greatly, "Good, good! This is better news than I thought we would have. . . Please Sirius I wan't you to raise him to be un arragant. You know how James was when he was younger, and how many of the Witchers are before they go through the Trials. Teach him the theory of magic as best you can so that after his trials he can hopefully put some of it to good use learning new things to do." Dumbledore looked at his watch and jumped up. "Great Scot! Look at the time I have to go Sirius, I have a teachers meeting that I must get to. Come to me on Saturday so that we can get that fidilus set up. I will have Filius do the Charm and if you would allow me I would be honored to be your Keeper."

At Sirius' nod he started to head for the front door, "Headmaster, I will see you then, I would have no one else be our Secret Keeper, so I thank you for your offer and will take you up on it," Sirus said following him to the door and showing him out with a smile.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Harry knew from a young age that he was different. For one thing he was always one of the bigger kids, he often towered over those that were a year or two older than himself. He was also very strong, and so from the age of 5 he started to work on how much strength he actually had to put toward things. He was also much faster than anyone he had met so far even his somewhat intimidating uncle Geralt.

That had nothing on his intelligence though, he was a smart little bugger. He learned how to talk by the time he was three and was able to read some of the easier books when he turned 5. He was able to do some of the higher maths like multiplication and division, and a little bit of algebra by the time he was 9.

So it wasn't all that surprising when he was one of the best students when he went to the School of the Wolf at age 11. He towered over his classmates at 5 foot 2 inches, and he was able to answer questions that even some of the kids getting ready for the trials had trouble with. This predictably led him to be somewhat ostricized, well more so than normal really.

He was The-Boy-Who-Lived after all, and that made him hard to approach apparently. It was something that he had gotten somewhat used to since his first outing to Diagon Alley. That isn't to say that he liked it by any means though. In fact if you asked those who knew him best, Sirius his godfather or his friend Neville Longbottom, they would even go so far as to say he hated it, with a passion.

What really cemented his place in the School, some of his detracters would say on a pedestal above everyone else, was the end to his first two years. Both years something weird happened that no one could really explain, and some of the older students would do their best to figure them out.

First year a professor from Hogwarts, the school that his friend Neville went to to learn magic, somehow got his hands on what was thought to be a Philosophers Stone and attempted to kidnap Harry for some reason. The teacher was a Professor Quirrell, that years unlucky Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As soon as the professor touched the young Potter he started to turn to sand, and after he died a black spirit, a wraith, fled without what turned out to be a fake stone.

His second year was even weirder for him in all reality. A house-elf, a creature that was made from the enslaving of the sand elves, would show up a few times that year and attack Harry and before it left it would say it was just trying to keep him away from Hogwarts. It was near the end of the year when Fawkes, the pheonix familiar of his Grandpa Albus; the Headmaster of Hogwarts, flashed him away from lunch.

Fawkes apparently flashed him into the fabled Chamber of Secrets, the very same Chamber that Slytherin left his part of the protection of the school in. He quickly learned why he was there when Fawkes dropped the Sorting Hat in his hands and Gryffindors silver and steel sword fell into his hands. He put the hat on and looked around when he saw a small red headed girl on the ground.

From that point on it was a literal fight for his life, and what a fight it was. He killed a thousand year old Basilisk, left there by Slytherin himself, got bitten by said Basilisk, destroyed both a shade of Voldemort and the dark object that was pulling the energy out of who he learned was Ginny Weasley, got healed by Fawkes and then Fawkes flashed the two of them to the Headmasters office.

There not only was the Headmaster, but also the poor girls parents. After explaining what happened to the Headmaster, and her parents Harry learned just who it was that set this in motion. Lucius Malfoy a school governor and head of the house of Malfoy. It was also his house-elf that was the one that had been attacking him that year.

So he took off his sock and put it in the book that had been cursed. He then gave it to Malfoy after running after him. So when Lucius gave the book to Dobby, the elf, He freed the little guy. After that he tried to use what must have been the Killing Curse but was stoped by his old elf. Afterwards Harry went back to the Headmasters office to see that Master Geralt was there as well examining the Sword of Gryffindor.

That was how Harry got his first ever sword, actually. No one else but him was able to even lift the thing due to them not being part of the family apparently and thus he found out that he was not only the heir to the Potter name but also Gryffindor. Over the summer he took the Sword to Gringotts and was going to give it back but the Director of the bank, King Ragnok the Bloodthirsty himself, Told him to keep it and use it well, and should he ever want to have the Sword serviced for rune enhancements to bring it to the King himself.

That leads us to his third year, because he he had turned thirteen he was allowed to undergo the Trials. So the very first day he and his fellow yearmates started the Trials as is normal. What many know, but don't _know,_ is that anywhere between a half and three fourths of the kids die from the unlocking of the magic in them.

It starts with the Trial of Grasses, this trial forces the body to become more effecient. In many ways this trial is the easiest and hardest, the body itself basically destroys itself and then it rebulids. At the end of it the ones that survive are bigger, stronger, faster, their organs now run at the best they can. This is what allows the Witchers use so many potions and such powerful ones at that.

If they survive the Trial of Grasses, they then face the Trial of Truth. This trial is another series of potions, these ones work with the brain and with magic. It makes the brain better and faster, your memory is forced to become almost eidetic. Your reflexes also skyrocket to the point that you can take on the quicker creatures, such as drowners and chimeras and manticores. It will also give those without a lot of magic enough that a normal witch or wizard would have, or if you have a lot it helps calm it down so that it will be easier to control. However this Trial has the danger of you going insane from the amount your brain changes.

And finally there is the Trial of Magic. This is where the second most children die. The trial is a really complex magic ritual that fixes most of what caused the kids to be squibs. You see there are two kinds of squibs, there are those that don't have can't refill their magical cores, and those that are unable to push magic outside of their bodies because they are lacking the right path ways.

In the case of those unable to create more magic, the ritual will for lack of a better word jumpstart the part of their magic that wasn't doing its job. These are the ones have a 100% survial rate.

For those without pathways it is much different. The ritual forces their magic to create pathways and when it does it creates a large strain on the magic core itself, and because the kids always had the magic inside, none ever leaving, it could make the kids core constantly leak magic. This would lead the kids to dying of magical exhaustion.

Now the trials weren't gone through all at once, it was actually spread out over the year. Which is what brought us to the end of Harry's third year at the School of the Wolf. And it is this that brings us to the real begining of our story. It is the month after Harry underwent the Trial of Magic, May 15.

 **CHAPTER 4**

In anticipation of finishing the Trials alive, Harry decided to give himself a bit of a present. So he sent off the Sword of Gryffindor to King Ragnok for a bit of an upgrade and just got it back today. When he saw it he almost couldn't believe that it was the same sword that he sent away.

It was now a bit bigger and heavier, more to his liking than how light the sword used to be. It was also now COVERED in runes. And from what the letter said it was capable of so much now! First things first, and this wasn't a rune that did it, it was poisonous after he stabbed the basilisk in the mouth.

Now here are the runes that were added. One was for it to be eternally sharp, and brought its sharpness up to a point that he should be able to cleave stone in half rather easily. The next was one that would keep it from needed to be oiled or cleaned so it didn't rust or get any weak spots. Those were the two that were purely non combat.

There were four others though, one was that what ever he cut would make it almost impossible to heal from, unless you used a very specific charm. The next was one that would steal bits of life energy from the one it cuts and use that to heal his wounds. The next was one that if he stabbed something it would send thousands of volts of electricity through the victim. The final rune was something that he didn't know how he felt about. If he were to stab through the heart of his opponent and use the proper phrase, then the sword would Destroy the soul of the one stabbed.

So it was understandable that Harry wanted to get a little bit of practice in with his new sword, which he got after dinner. It is at the end of his training that we find ourselves. He cut a very impressive figure for a 13 year old, even one that had gone through the trial of Grasses. At 6 foot 1 inch, 210 pounds of muscle, there was a good reason that even some of the older and more experienced kids were afraid of approaching him. The thing that was even scarier was that he was so very fast and his reaction time, which was already amazing, SKYROCKETED.

It was the back end of an hour after he started that he heard footsteps coming his way so he started to slow down his swings and put his sword in the sheath made specifically for the Sword. He heard from behind him, "It is good to see that you can still pay attention to your surroundings while in the battle trance, Potter. You finally heard me what? From 50 or 60 meters out? Thats better than most 7th years." It was the White Wolf himself, Geralt of Rivia. The Master of the School after Vesimir died.

Harry smiled at the praise and chuckled ruefully, "I am still no where near ready for actual combat Geralt, you know this, and I know this more than anyone." Harry moved over to the water cooler that was by the benches in the sword arena. "I really got very lucky last year with the Slytherins Monster, I had a lot of help from Fawkes as well." He sighed in a bit of a defeated tone.

At this Geralt had to shake his head, _the young will never learn will they_ , "Potter luck is just as much a part of battle as anything else. Some would say that it is even more important than skill. There is one quote I can think of that fits this situation, 'I like to think of luck as the culmination of a series of events, all done in a specific order, that relies on skill and experience' (1). It is something that all great Witchers come to learn and you will learn it to some day." Geralt smiled thinking of all the close calls, the ' _lucky'_ escapes, that perfect thrust into an enemy that he shouldn't have been able to see. All that made him a legend was based around skill, experience, and a shit ton of luck.

Hearing what one of his hero's said on luck, and really seeing as to how that could indeed be true, felt a lot better about what happened last year. "Thank you Master, you have set some of my worries to ease." He nods to Geralt and smiles.

Both stop in what they were doing for a moment though when they heard someone running towards the arena and could hear them muttering something. As it got closer the two decided to wait and see who it was and why they were saying that they had to hide. You can imagine their surprise when none other than Peter Pettigrew came running into the arena.

How you may be asking yourself, how is Peter here? Well at the begining of the year he had escaped from Azkaban to find his fallen master. Well seeing as no one but those that went to the School of the Wolf know were the school itself is no one thought that they would need to put guards there, besides its a school of Witchers, Witcher Apprentices, and Witcher Trainees. They can handle just about anything and everything let alone a sub-par wizard like Peter.

The one thing that no one thought to remember was that for everything that a Witcher could do, their biggest problems were with Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. You see while a Witcher was able to kill most spirits, wraiths, ghosts, and demons, they have no defense or stratagy for Dementors for a couple of reasons.

First contrary to popular belief Witchers are not totally emotionless. They are still able to feel STRONG emotions, such as love or hate or MORTAL fear. And because it takes something truly horrendous to make a Witcher feel fear, they are very effected by Dementors. Secondly while it is true that Dementors are part demon part spirit it is impossible to kill one unless its a brand new one. Dementors are immortal unless you kill it multiple times, because its soul can't be sent on or destroyed unless it is the only one the Dementor has. That means that the older the Dementor the harder it is to kill. And finally Witchers can't make a Patronus to make them go away.

And the reason that I bring this up? Well fact of the matter is they had caught onto Peters scent and followed it to the arena they were in. So it is understandable that when they got there both Witchers were freaking the fuck out. It was all happened very fast as well, so it is very easy to see that they were shaken up.

It was going somewhat ok, the Dementors hadn't found Harry or Geralt, and had focused on Peter. However something happened that both were a bit speechless about. Peter never stopped running and ran to the other side of the arena and turned into a rat and scurried through a small hole in to wall. And if there is one thing that a Dementor hates more than a Patronus, it is losing its prey.

It was then that the Dementors found Harry and Geralt. Just as that happened Geralt dragged Harry to his feet from where he had fallen and started to run for the opened gate. He pulled out his silver sword and started to cast Yerden Signs all around him to trap the demons for a few seconds at least.

Harry seeing what his Master was doing copied him and drew the Sword, and was about to use his own Sign but being faster than his master he got to far ahead and he wouldn't be able to remember exactly what he did until later when both he and Geralt used the Schools Pensieve to review the incident.

Harry was almost at the door when he saw that Geralt had been trapped by Dementors on all sides and he was stunned and unable to think. But that was when his body started to move on its own. And then he was next to his Master his blade sticking through the back of the Dementor and whispered the phrase to release the runes soul cutting power. _Dust to Dust._ When he said that many things happened at once.

First the Dementor EXPLODED into ash and didn't reform, next all the Dementors stopped a moment before rushing in to overwhelm the two, they couldn't let the sword weilder leave, or else they would be destined to die. Then with all of his enemies coming in and him being desperate, he channeled as much power as he could and cast a Yerden as powerful as he could. And when he did it came out just a little bit differently than normal.

Instead of glowing purple Yerden symbols, they were a pale silver whose light extended up and over the two Witchers and formed a dome and when the Dementors hit it they rebounded and screeched as if they were burned. This went of for what felt to them as minutes but was really only about ten seconds before the dementors decided to cut their loses, they had lost one of their own today and had to report back to their leader that they had failed to retrieve Peter.

And when the last one was gone, the dome fell and an exhausted Harry Potter passed out from using so much power and from being exposed to the Dementor Effect Causing him to hear his mothers voice begging Voldemort to leave him alone.

 **END OF PART ONE THE BEGINING OF A LEGEND.**

(1) Quite honestly I can't remember what book that quote is from I looked for it for like an hour in the book that I am fairly certain it is in and I didn't see it. I however really do think that what I said is true. The winner of a fight is decided by three things Skill, Experience, and Luck. And it is when the first two come together to make the last one that most winners are made. Granted a less skilled or experienced fighter could still win because they just did the right things at the right time and litteraly was given the fight due to the other underestimating them or make a major basic mistake that due to a series of things ranging from the less experienced one having done something similar rather close to the time of the fight he was instructed on how to do it right and had learned how their trainer had taken them down from the same mistake or to the more experienced one just didn't see that small amount of water that was there and slipped.

Anyway that is all Im going to say about that.

 **AN:** **so here we are the ending of the first part of my newest fanfic. I hope you guys like it so far and all that. I know that there is a bit that can be fixed, however my computer doesn't come with spell check or microsoft office so I am sorry if this is a little hard to read due to that. I also have to say that I am not all that caught up on the Witcher lore and things like that I just really like the games and it has been a while since I played the first two. That is the biggest reason that I don't know the actual ages of any of The Witcher characters. and honestly its a crossover with Harry Potter so I don't particularly care about how spot on I am.**

 **As you can see I am starting the real story about now and it is going to pick up when Harry goes home for the summer, He trains a bit, he goes to the world cup, and he will be going to Hogwarts! becuase we all know that this is going to be basically an AU Goblet of Fire. It will go on to the defeat of Voldemort and maybe a little bit farther down the line as he makes himself the most awesome Witcher of all time.**

 **Final little bit here, I am going to have Ciri come in to help Harry. Basically she is going to show up as a trainer using her powers as the Lady of Time and Space. Should I make her an option as the pairing or should I make it someone else. Not Ginny, I have no problems with the character as written by Mrs. Rowling, however I have read enough fanfics that make me wonder just how Harry fell for Ginny. Not Hermione because while I like the Pairing I think that she would be uncomfortable with being romantically involved with someone in such a dangerous life, which is why she fell for Ron I think. And finally No one that is actually old enough to be his mother. if he was already a full Witcher then that would be ok he would live to be really old, look at the next "chapter" It is a thing on the life spans of Witchers, Wizards and Mundanes. It will make more sense.**

 **leave your thoughts on just about everything, however flames will be ignored for the most part. I want constructive critisism. thank you for reading!**


	2. Age stitistics

humans as a whole without magic on average live to be 80

with magic humans have chance to live to be 242 so long as they keep their bodies and magic strong and healthy

this is because magic heals the cells as they die off making them age a third as fast as mundanes.

for witchers if we think about it in the game Vesimir lived to be a little over 300. and the average age of the people in a similar time as the game is set is about 40 to fifty so I will say 45 for a good medium. (and just to throw it out there at the time the average age of a magical would be 136) now we take 300/45 to get how many times longer he lived than the average mundane. it comes out to be 6.66667 times longer

now we have to think about it realistically a little because Vesimir was the oldest a Witcher ever made it to, and if we take the games seriously no Witcher ever died in their bed. so that means none ever died of old age. Vesimir was still going pretty strong by the time he died so I would say he had another 50 to 70 years to live before he wouldn't be able to move anymore.

that means The original Witchers that were made from the mundanes would live to be about 8 times the norm or mundane lives or 360 years.

so if we go by that and the fact that magical humans can live to be 242 we have to see how much longer a Witcher made from a squib would be.

IF we think of squibs as someone that has magic but cant push it out of their bodies, which is how I think of them, then they aren't really magically weak. that would be the clinical definition.

If we look at the Harry Potter books we see that the caretaker Filch is a squib, and it says that they just don't have enough magic to use a wand. in fact we have a somewhat main character that is the perfect example. Neville Longbottom was thought to be a squib because he didn't have any real accidental magic until his uncle tossed him out the window. then when he got to school his fathers wand didn't work for him so his magic was actually flowing terribly. that means that others thought he must have just enough to do wand magic but not much of it at all. that would give people that are actually just to weak to do anything more than maybe second year spells the name squib as well. so we have a sociatal definition. they would still live to be about 220 or so because they had just less strong magic.

now in this instance the Witchers wouldn't take societies definition of squib but the clinical definition. This means that they could indeed live to be 242 they just wouldnt be able to do magic except maybe channel it through their bodies for enhancement seeing as it cant leave the body.

so here im going to do a few different things first is 80 x 8 for the life expectancy if they still were making mundanes into Witchers which is 640 years. now we look at the squibs it is now 242 x 8 which is 1,936 years would be the age the new Witchers.

so we go to how Vesimir in my story was a squib. his magic was a little stronger than normal. the average life of a magical then was 136 so we multiply it by 8. that would give us the average of squibs with average power. it is 1,088. since he was a little stronger than normal he can live to be say 1,110.

this means if he was born in 1,042 he could live to the year 2145. however he died in the raid by voldemort in 1981. that would make him 936 years old. which is about three times as old as he died in the games. so if this was a true canon thing it is plausable that he would still be alive from the time of the founders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: Professional Monster Hunter**

 **PART 2**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry really wished he would stop waking up in the hospital towards the end of the year; it really messed up his exams for one thing. For another it also meant that he had to worry all year about what was going to happen that year. The biggest thing though was that his godfather was going to be going ballistic this time seeing as it was the third year in a row that something weird happened around him.

As he sits up he groans, which draws the attention of the adults in the room. Sirius was the first one to say anything and rushed to give him a hug, "Damn it Harry can't you go even one year without a life or death situation?" Harry just hugged his father figure back not really being able to say anything that would make Sirius feel better.

"Sirius, things are getting worse for him, next year could be literally anything if you think about it. So I would like to ask your permission to keep Harry here at Kaer Morhen for some more training." Geralt says with a very serious face, he had almost died himself, so it was probably a good idea to get back into heavy combat shape. "I have to ask though, how did you kill the Dementor. That should be completely impossible; no one has ever done that before. For that matter no one has used Yerden as a shield before I didn't even think it possible."

Harry laughs and looks around a bit more, he sees a few more people than he originally believed. There was Amelia Bones, who is the head of the DMLE; as well as Headmaster Dumbledore, though he should have guessed that Grandpa Albus would be there. He shakes his head to clear it, "I would like to keep how I did it between just the people in here right now, I don't need things about how I did it get out. Hand me my sword would you?"

Amelia, who was sitting closer to it nodded, and struggled to lift it, when she did finally get a good grip on it and hand it to him he could hear her say under her breath that there should no way he could swing it.

Harry held the sheath in one hand and then pulled the blade free, careful not to point it in anyone's direction. "If you look here," he turns the flat of the blade to face his audience. "I had the Sword of Gryffindor upgraded a bit for me after I killed the basilisk. But Harry wasn't it already good enough, some might ask. Well yeah it was a pretty great weapon to begin with, after all it was goblin steel and silver, a one of a kind blade. I mean the enchantments already woven into it were amazing but it could be better, and it did get a bit more of a bite when it imbibed the venom of the basilisk. However Ragnok said he could put some rather cool runes on it and I figured why not make my sword better...Could I get a glass of water?" He asks, his throat was starting to get dry. When a glass popped up he took a nice deep drink.

"Were was I? Oh yeah, ok so he said that he could make it better and I figured why not. I sent it off the day I started the Trial of Magic, and got it back. . . How ever many days ago it was. I was surprised to see that he made the Sword bigger but really I'm not complaining. I like its weight more like this really. Anyway he added a few general purpose runes to add to the enchantments already on it. One is to make it eternally sharp, he sharpened it so much that I can now cut boulders in half. Another is one that removes the need for me to clean it pretty much. Then we have these here," Harry points to the ones closer to the tip. "This one here keeps wounds from healing unless you have the specific counter. The next is that whoever it is that draws blood with the sword will have his wounds start to heal quickly by stealing a small portion of life energy from the one it cuts." Harry rolls his neck and groans in relief as it pops.

"The next one the one on the very tip here. This one will shock what ever it is stabbed in with thousands of volts of electricity if there is blood on both edges of the blade. The last one here just removed from the tip is the one that I believe let me kill the Dementor." He shudders a little thinking of what he did, "I never asked for this to be on here but the King put it on here so he must have known I would need it some day. If I stab something with a soul through the heart, and say the release phrase it will destroy the soul of the one stabbed. I think that due to the way it works it destroyed the original soul in the Dementor. That is also why I think my Yerden did what it did, the souls that were released were grateful for being able to pass on that they helped me make basically a Patronus filled Yerden." Harry shakes his head and smiles a bit.

He looks around at everyone's faces and laughs loudly at there astonished faces. Even Geralt looked surprised and even a bit jealous of such a great blade. Sirius had passed out, Amelia was just about to feint and Dumbledore looked as if Christmas had come early. Harry grins, "Now when will I be able to leave this place?

Scene Change

Harry may have spent only an extra day in the Hospital, but it sure made him rather antsy to be out and about. Due to the happenings of the last three years Harry was told that he would stay at Kaer Morhen until Sirius left for the Quid ditch World Cup. Today was the first day of his training and really he couldn't wait to see what Geralt would be teaching.

So Harry was sitting in the middle of the Arena meditating, cycling his magic through his body, and what a feeling it was. He truly loved the way magic felt when he was able to use it. Even after two months of having his Trial of Magic he would get lost in the feeling. As if he could do anything in the world and no one could stop him.

Now there were some things that he found out that he could do that others couldn't, even The White Wolf himself couldn't do them. He could do some rather strong wandless magic; they didn't even have to be Signs. He could summon things to himself if he really thought of it. He was able to levitate himself and was trying his hardest to make it into unsupported flight. He was also able to use a "spell" that would outline his enemies in an illusionary fire.

Harry was also looking deeper into the Mind Arts than most Witchers would. All of them had the basic Occlumency shields, and most of the time that was all they needed seeing as they didn't really have very much emotion in the first place. Which was still weird to him seeing as he could remember how he felt about things. But Harry wanted to learn how to make a mindscape. In the books he found, it was technically possible to make one. It was just that most people didn't even have enough patience for regular Occlumency that anyone ever got that far.

He was really close to it; he was just had to push his magic a little farther. And just as he was getting there he was awakened from his meditation from an icy feeling. Geralt had thrown ice water on him, great!

Scene Change

He was about to have his final physical before he was to fight Geralt. It had been a hard two months for Harry. It was mostly getting him combat ready to be truthful, and while he still had a lot of technicalities to work the kinks out of, he was much stronger and faster than before. Harry's reaction time had been refined even further into the insane than it was.

He was now fast and strong enough with fast enough reaction time to deflect a bullet from fifty meters. He was able to catch an arrow in his bare hand from 20 meters. It took some getting used to because if he was unfocused it looked like he was really paranoid, because he would jump at anything that was even coming near him. He trained it to the point that it would only really happen when he was concentrating but still with Geralt attacking him at random times from all kinds of angles his situational awareness made it hard for him to relax.

Witchers as a whole were naturally jumpy people, after all in their line of work they were often targeted by the families of loved ones killed by them. Most of the time no one would ever think of attacking a Witcher for a couple of reasons. One was that there would be no repercussions if they killed the one that attacked them. Another was that Witchers were notorious for being able to fight a dozen men at once and kill them all without breaking a sweat. For and for another if the one that attacked actually killed the Witcher not only would other Witchers come after them, they would be thrown in Azkaban if anyone learned of it. After all monster attacks still happened rather frequently and wizards just weren't good at fighting them.

For Harry's birthday Geralt had him fitted for his first suit of Witchers Armour. It was still mostly chain link and leather, his speed had to be preserved so no heavy plate! However due to mudanes having guns the Witchers had started employing the use of Kevlar and composite plates over their vitals. Standing at 6 foot 3 and 220 pounds (He was still growing too so that is cool!) Harry was someone that most would be intimidating even without his armor. When it was all done and said he struck a very scary figure in his armor. (Kaer Morhen from Witcher 3 with warriors jacket upgrade, heavy duty cargo pants made from unicorn hair with interwoven enchanted silver chain link, and steel toed dragon hide combat boots)

Harry walked to the Arena and smiled when he saw Sirius, Geralt, and Nymphadora 'DONT CALL ME THAT' Tonks. "So I'm fighting you three then? All at once or one at a time?"

"All at once Potter, we stop when either you are unconscious or we are." Geralt grunts at him and throws him a steel practice sword. The fight was on from that point forward.

Harry rolled under a stunning spell from Tonks into a handspring over a low spell sent by Sirius, and parries a swing by Geralt before landing on his feet. Harry casts an over charged Yerden around Tonks and Sirius who hadn't moved yet before rushing at Geralt. He feints to the right while actually going for a stab to the leg.

Harry is parried by Geralt and forced to take a step back when Geralt counters with a forehanded slash. Seeing Sirius and Tonks trying to flank him Harry goes into a low spin hoping to catch Geralt unawares. It had the wanted effect when Geralt does a short hop over his leg but catches a stunning spell from Tonks and a banishing hex from Sirius in the chest. That took Geralt out for at least a minute, so using his superior speed he took off to Sirius dodging what looked to be a tickling jinx with a stunner hidden behind it.

Harry, now right in front of Sirius, is unable to dodge a point blank banisher and is sent flying towards Tonks. Tonks was already sending stunners at him so he channels his magic through the steel and starts deflecting them and catches one on his blade that was deflected back at her and before she can react it hits, knocking her out.

He lands in a roll trying to keep from being injured from the impact. As he stands he quickly uses Quen and dodges a stab from Geralt who had gotten up from an enervate by Sirius. Harry seeing that the other side is back up to strength and seeing a string of stunners decided it was time to show his wandless abilities a little, so he summoned a dummy into the path of the spells and then used Arrd to throw it into Sirius.

Harry sprints over to him and uses Axii to keep him out of the fight, and just as he stands his Quen protects him from an attack from Geralt at his back. The force breaks his Quen throwing him forward and into Tonks. Harry trips her and hits Tonks in the head with the pommel of his sword knocking her out again, however he doesn't realize that Geralt was still behind him and just as he turns around Geralt lands a heavy blow to Harry's temple and knocks him out like a light.

 **CHAPTER 2**

It had been two days since his test and it was time for him and Sirius to go to the World Cup. He had fallen in love with the thought of being able to fly since the first match he had ever seen, it was always unfortunate that he couldn't because he was unable to control a broom due to being unable to access his magic. Now he was going to be able to see the best of the best fly against each other in the biggest game of the decade, and Sirius told him that now his magic was unlocked that they would get him a broom of his own!

Anyway Harry was excited to be going. The one thing that he hated was how early they were leaving! Humankind was not meant to get up at 4 in the morning, even if he was a magically enhanced super human. So it shouldn't surprise anyone that Harry was dragging himself through his morning rituals.

"Harry get your ass in gear! We have to be at the portkey site in 45 minutes!" Sirius shouted to him from downstairs. This gave him enough of a jolt that he hurried to put his armour on, it took forever to put it on. Harry quickly grabbed his travel bag and slung his sword over his shoulder and thundered down the stairs.

He rushes past Sirius and starts to make himself the ultimate breakfast sandwich of hash browns on bacon, a sausage patty and egg all between two pancakes. He calls over his shoulder to Sirius, "What are you waiting for lets go Dogfather!" And Harry pretty much sprints out of the door.

Honestly Harry was finding that even though his emotions had been stunted to a large degree, he was able to feel a wider range and surprisingly depth, of emotions. He was able to tell when something would make him happy, or sad, or excited and even to a lesser extent fearful. Point was that the fact that he was this visibly excited meant that he was much more than what any normal person may be. That made a smile come to Sirius' face, glad that he was able to share in something like this with his godson.

Scene Change

It has always been known that Witchers don't like any kind of instantaneous travel. Many think that it comes from the fact that before it was perfected that the survival rate of teleportation was rather low. In all honesty it's because of what happens to the magic of the Witcher that interacts with the magic of the method of transportation. The thing is it does the same thing to every single one, by making them dizzy for exactly 30 seconds. And to a Witcher that is the difference between life and death.

So it shouldn't come as a surprise when they landed at the campgrounds that Harry was rather uncomfortable. The fact that he fell on his head didn't help things either. "After this I am never going teleport. EVER!"

Sirius just pulled him up and started to pull him towards were they would be staying. Harry was truly happy to live in a world of magic due to the simple existence of wizarding tents. Ever since Witchers started coming from the squibs of the world, life on the road became much easier for them. A good rest before a monster hunt can be the difference of life and death, but while being a Witcher was prestigious it didn't really pay all that well to be truthful. It was why most of them wintered in the school that they came from, unless they were able to buy one of these beauties of magic.

Sirius' tent was the size of a normal five person tent on the outside, however inside there was pretty much a contemporary two story house. It had 4 bedrooms, and a master bedroom. Two and a half bath rooms, a kitchen, sitting room, and a small library. It was also a newer model so it was self erecting as well.

"I'm going to go look for Neville I'll see you later Sirius!" Harry called out on his way through the front flap without waiting for a response. And so Harry makes his way toward the area he knew the Longbottoms were staying in.

On his way there he saw a few other Witchers and Witcher trainees from his school, and what also looked like the Bear school. All they did was nod to each other as acknowledgement and went back to what ever they were doing, each happy to know that there was at least one more person there as back up.

Just as he was about to go around a merchant selling omnioculars he saw his friend with a bushy haired girl and a younger looking blonde playing a dart game. Harry decided that he would have a little fun and sidled up next to the blond haired girl with a grin. He pays for a round of darts and gets the five that he paid for. He takes a deep breath after taking them from the man and closes his eyes putting one between each of his fingers on both hands. Then he explodes throwing all at the same time and pops five balloons in the shape of a pentagon.

The sudden movement scared the girl into jumping and she bumped into Neville, who falls into the other girl, who falls over as well. Snickering a little as he points out the little vorpal rabbit he wanted as a prize, he bends over to help the blonde up, before pulling Neville and the girl to their feet.

Neville looks at him and then hits his shoulder, "Damn it Harry what did you do to make Luna jump like that? NO, better question is what your doing here I've been looking for you for the last hour? Sirius said that you left just before we showed up looking for you."

Harry laughs and gives the stuffed animal to the now named Luna with a small smile. "Here you go, for scaring you little lady. I'm Harry Potter, Witcher trainee." He says and shakes her hand.

The other girl squeaked a little, and fainted while Luna was just standing there switching between looking at the rabbit and looking at Harry. Neville freaks out a bit seeing his normally unflappable friends act a lot differently than normal. "Hermione! Wake up! Gods this is so embarrassing! I'm sorry Harry I thought that they'd react a lot better!"

Harry just laughs harder as he pulls out a vial of smelling salts and waves it under Hermione's nose and then pats her cheek a bit, "It's fine Nev, I do tend to have this effect on most people when they realize just who and what I am."

Neville looked up sharply, "Harry you are the same as everyone else, you know that just because you're a Witcher. . ." Was all he got out before Harry interrupted.

"I know Nev, however even as well received as we are now there are still people who think of us the same as the things we kill. It has been like this for as long as Witchers have been around, and will continue for as long as we are needed." Harry said with a tone of finality that finally snapped Luna out of her stupor.

She looks his up and down and smiles, "Thank you so much! How'd you know that I wanted this one?" He smiles back and rubs her hair like a big brother would.

"When you'd throw you looked at it." He said and she blushed, either at him catching something so small or the fact that his hand was still on her head he didn't know.

Meanwhile Neville had gotten Hermione back up and awake, "I am so sorry Harry! I knew we were looking for you but I never really thought about what I would do and then you're suddenly there and then you said you were a Witcher and I had always wanted to meet one and I'm just going to shut up!" She says with a very deep blush.

Harry shakes his head laughing, "its fine there has been a lot of worse people Hermione, I'm glad to finally meet the one that helped Neville get out of his shell at school!" He looks over at Neville and smirks evilly, "And you Neville you never told me that she was this pretty, were you trying to keep her to yourself you dog?"

Neville starts to splutter and blush too, while Harry thought he could see smoke rising from Hermione's' head. From behind Harry there is a bark of laughter, "No I'm the dog my dear dogson!" Sirius says from behind him.

Harry just shakes his head, "Luna, Hermione, this is mutt is Lord Sirius Orion Black, also my idiot of a godfather, lovingly referred to as The Dogfather." Both girls curtsied to him and Neville just snickered at Sirius' face at the introduction.

"Just call me Sirius or Padfoot, anything but lord please." Sirius smiles at their nods. He then looks at Harry, "You need to come back and cook! You know I would burn the tent down if I was the one to do it!" Harry nods his head resignedly.

He then looks at Neville, "You guys want to come? It would be nice to catch up and get to know these two better?" Neville and the other two looked excited at that and all nodded quickly.

Scene Change

The match was a great one in Harry's opinion, the flying and the strategy behind some of the plays were breath taking. It was now around one in the morning and Harry was having a bit of trouble actually sleeping, his stomach was doing flips and he had that tingling in the back of his head that said something was about to start that would be dangerous.

So Harry never took his armour off and started to meditate, he didn't know how long it had been but being so deep in his meditation his senses were sharpened to the highest possible. It was due to this heightened awareness that he was able to hear screams coming from the far side of the camp, screams of terror. It was then that he remembered that his friends were over there as well and so he jumped up yelling to Sirius, "Get up Sirius! There's something going on at the other side of camp! I'm going to find Neville and the others! I'll meet you back at the portkey!"

Harry then took off at full speed and in the next 20 seconds he was over at the other end, and saw that everything was on fire, and that there were people in black robes setting everything on fire. He then takes the Sword off his back and was about to announce his presence when he heard a woman's scream.

Looking around he saw behind a tent that a group of the black robed people were standing in a circle around where the sound came from. At that moment it occurred to Harry what was going on and the moment it did, he snapped.

Harry moving with the speed that wolves are known for ran and attacked. It was so unexpected that he was able to cut one of the wannabe rapists head off his shoulders. Harry rolled forward stabbing forward at the one that had just pulled his pants down. _Dust to Dust._ Harry destroys the one he stabbed soul.

Harry knew he had only a few seconds left so he cast an Igni sign at the ones in front of him, and on instinct he activated an active Quen shield around him and the downed woman. Just in time it turned out as cutting curses were absorbed. Harry then lets it go and so a field of force spreads out knocking the enemies off balance. Working quickly, he drew and threw two knives with one hand catching two others in the throat.

Falling back into a back roll he comes up seeing what must have been a partially transformed werewolf. Harry spins around two Killing curses, and disappears in a burst of speed, taking the wand arms of the two who fired them. He takes a moment to look for the werewolf and sees it running full speed for him.

Harry spins the Sword into a back handed grip and draws back, and with a roar of effort lets it fly like a helicopter blade. It cuts the wolf in two at the waste. He then calls it back to him as he uses his magic to coat the blade and deflects a cutting curse back at the last of the robed figures there were.

He sprints over to the person on the ground and found it to be Hermione, and then he curses. Looking around for any more of them around him he shakes his head. Harry then puts the Sword of Gryffindor back in its sheath. He picks her up just as aurors showed up, firing the stunning spell which he blocked with another Quen sign.

"STOP! It's a Witcher!" came from one side of the circle as he heard Sirius's voice on the other, "Stop that's Harry Potter! My godson!"

Scene Change

". . . and that is what happened Madam Bones," Harry ended his story with as little emotion as he could. Honestly he didn't really care that much about whom it was that he killed, he just felt kinda weirded out about how little he felt, so he was trying to figure it out still.

He had ended up killing five of the seven that were surrounding Hermione. He had killed three mercenaries, along with Walden McNair, a pureblood that worked in control of magical creatures for the Ministry, as well as Fenrir Greyback the werewolf. The two he cut the arms off of turned out to be Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott, the senior.

Quite honestly he wasn't worried that something was going to be happening to him for one really big reason. He was a Witcher, even if it was just one that was in training. Due to a few treaties that were still around a Witcher could not be held accountable by the laws of the Ministries so long as they were doing their own work, which this counted as. This of course had the side effect that due to the changeable nature of their jobs no ministry could take the chance that something the Witcher did was part of a job request. Therefore they decided that if something were to happen the Ministry would have to let the School that the Witcher came from deal with it. (another part of it was that it truly did take a Witcher to take down one of their own, Harry took down seven full grown and trained wizards and he hadn't even graduated yet) However Witchers did give verbal reports when they could to the local law enforcement, and then gave a written report to the head of the school that they came from.

With the fact that it was one in the morning and he was coming off of his adrenalin, he was understandably tired. The moment he was allowed to go, Harry quickly found Sirius and they took the Portkey back to were their home was. All in all Harry had a rather good day. . . That is until he realized that he had just run straight into a fight were killing curses were being thrown, and had left Sirius behind.

Turning around he saw the look on Sirius' face and his own paled. "Now Sirius you had to get ready and if I had been any slower. . ." Was as far as he got before he ducked an overpowered stinging hex. He decided that the better part of valor would be to retreat and so gave a girly scream and ran like a grim was actually after him dodging hexes all the while.

 **CHAPTER 3**

It didn't need to be said that Sirius was rather upset with Harry after the events of the world cup. So he grounded him until he was to be sent back to school. Harry wasn't even allowed to try out the new broom that he was given! So he just used his time for exercise and finishing the summer homework he had left.

It was now dinner time on Halloween, and nothing bad had happened yet so he was feeling like maybe this year his luck was going to be better. Harry was just about to sit down to eat when he started to feel a tingly feeling starting in his stomach and working its way through his body.

Now there were a few things that everyone that had magic could do, even as squibs. If an outside magic is trying to get a location on you, there will be a small almost unnoticeable tingle that will cause the body to flinch. Another thing that all magical beings can sense is when a binding magical contract has been formed. This would be a rush of magic filling your body and forcing it into submission, which is why if you broke the contract you would often die, it would implode on itself and destroying the magic of a magical being causes them to die.

And when Harry recognized these two feelings, he immediately stood up and started his way to the head table, which upon reaching the table he felt a debilitating pain erupt from his stomach. As he started to fall to the ground Letho of Gulet, the Knives and Assassination instructor; caught him before he hit the ground. The whole hall was quite, each wondering what was going on with one of the best recruits any had seen before.

Just as Harry passed out he started to glow and with a loud explosion he disappeared in a flash of light. After everyone got over the shock of one of the students disappearing again, Geralt shook off his shock, "Everyone, call the others that are out in the field! We must find Harry Potter!"

Scene Change

Harry came to in a rather familiar setting, he was in a hospital. He really had to stop waking up in these places. He sat up and rubbed his head trying to remember what it was that happened. Just as he was about to call for a nurse, Harry saw Geralt and Dumbledore walk in through the door. He looked around and realized he was in Hogwarts, "So you guys know what happened? 'Cause I really can't think of why I'm here."

"Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire Harry; about thirty seconds later you fell from the air in a bright flash of light. We have tried to figure out how your name got put in, but we haven't been able to find anything other than that you had been put in under Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked a little surprised, "I did feel a contract being made for me, just thought that Sirius was making a business deal on my behalf. As you know during school I let him make investments for me." Harry stops to think of what he knew about the Goblet of Fire. "Headmaster, you do know to keep all entrants confined to a hundred mile radius to the Goblet right. Otherwise it could do one of two things, pull the person back with a lot of pain like it did to me on the first offense, on the second they die."

"He knows Harry, I had to remind him but he knows. What we have to do now is figure out what we will do about your schooling. As you know we can't really lend you any instructors and we can't let any other students out right now other than the seventh years, even then they are supposed to be doing jobs." Geralt spoke up, conflict on his face. Ever since Voldemort killed everyone at the Gathering he had tried to keep as many Witchers at the School as possible. And as much as he cared for Harry he had a lot of other people depending on him.

Harry sighed a little and tried to come up with something, just as he was about to voice a possible alternative there was a bright flash of green and a sharp gust of wind. Out of the light someone stumbled but quickly caught themselves.

When the light died down everyone there could only stare in shock. The woman that was standing there had long silver white hair, a scar on her face, and the brightest green eyes most had ever seen. She was wearing a sword strapped to her back and wearing a white top with brown pants. (American term not British, as I understand it pants are the undergarments in Britan and trousers are over them)

"Cirilla." Came a whisper from Geralt, while Harry quickly got up and got to one knee in front of her ignoring the aching in his body. Dumbledore took a moment to recognize her but still couldn't believe his eyes.

Ciri looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Geralt she launched at him in happiness, though there was a bit of confusion as well, "Geralt! What are you doing? Where are we?" She takes a step back, and takes a good look at him, "When are we? You look a bit older than I last saw you."

Geralt snaps out of his shock and smiles at his 'daughter', "I'm seeing to one of my students right now, we are in Hogwarts, and it is the year 1994 on All Hallows Eve." He stops there and takes a deep breath, "I haven't seen you since you had to leave when we were hunting that cockatrice. We thought that you died, where ever it was that you went."

"But that's where I came from! I just left you at the edge of Velen!" Ciri was astonished,, to think that she didn't return from where she was now. She then took a look around, finally noticing Harry and Dumbledore. "Who are you two?"

Dumbledore was the first to respond, "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a pleasure to speak to you Lady Cirilla, I have heard many good things about you from the history books as well as from Geralt here."

Harry was still kneeling, "My name is Harry James Potter, and I am a student of the English Witchers Academy. It is my pleasure to meet you Lady Cirilla, an honor."

"Stand Harry there is no need to bow to me; I have never been one for the airs of royalty and never will be. It is a pleasure to meet you both, I just have to ask why I was called to this time. Everything seems to be fine right now." Ciri says with a bit of a grin.

"Harry here was entered into what amounts to be a blood sport for wizards against his will. There is a magically binding contract involved in it so that people don't try and weasel out at the last moment. About 20 years ago a dark lord showed up at the annual Gathering and slaughtered most of the Witchers there, so I have ordered all Witchers to stay at the School to protect it against anything that may harm the trainees, and they only leave when on job or if they can't get along with the others. However this year we had a larger group of recruits make it to their seventh year, and so we have Apprenticeships to worry about. He can't leave Hogwarts due to the Goblet, and we can't send anyone here." Geralt said to her.

"Yeah this really is something that happens more often than I would hope. I honestly thought that I had already gotten my near death experience out of the way for this year." Harry said and rubbed the back of his head in a small amount of embarrassment.

"I think that I would be able to make it alright though, with only a few books and maybe a training schedule. I might be able to sit in on some potions classes for that depending on when the classes are held." Harry said to Geralt with a bit of a smile, "I know that it would be too dangerous to send anything more to help. My fellow students are more important. Besides I think that I may be able to get a little more experimentation done here without worrying about hurting anyone."

Ciri just looked between the two and awkwardly raised her hand, "You guys know that I am here right. I could train Harry, it's probably the reason that I showed up here and now anyway."

This caused all the others in the room to look at each other and blush a little in embarrassment. Dumbledore is the first one to recover, "That is an excellent idea Lady Cirilla. How would that work out for you Harry?"

"That sounds like a beautiful idea, sir." Harry responded with a roughish wink to Ciri. Geralt though just smacked him upside the head.

"That's my daughter Potter hands off!" That set everyone off and laughing. It looked like the rest of the year was going to be rather interesting.

Harry looked out the window at the gathering clouds. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming. He could only hope to survive the year, and come out in fighting shape.

 _ **PART 2 ENDS**_

 _ **AN**_ **: so this is the end of part two. Not much happened and I am sorry for the terrible fight scene. Nothing I did worked and so I gave up trying. I was originally going to stop this part after the Yule ball but I figured that I would have the events of the First and second tasks and the Yule ball all in one.**

 **Ciri is here now and is going to be training Harry that's neat. Harry has killed a few people and saved a few, and will end up killing a lot more. But how will he deal with the rising death toll even with the muted emotions of a Witcher. See you again Next time on Harry Potter: Professional Monster Hunter.**


End file.
